professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lilpuzzlette64
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Professor Layton Love Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan May I join the wiki.. I would like to add Simoliza (Eliza and Simon) PWEASE? :3 Clanice 14:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) YAY Thanks..if you're new with the whole wikia thing. I could help you :D btw, The deviation you saw me was adorable :3 16:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that...but yeah, thanks for the artwork! Clanice 16:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry..never knew that there was a manual of style ^^ I could get careless.. Clanice 03:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Some clarifications I saw you type in the summary if Simon was a baddie and Eliza was a goodie..Well here's how it goes: Eliza first became an antagonist in one story of mine, then turned good.. Simon was always good,but turned bad when controlled by his former master,Noah. They're both goodies :D P.S- Happy Birthday to me on January 25 :> Clanice 10:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Rights You know full well what I'm asking for; look at the title ^^ DetectiveLayton92 20:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Uncanon Technically, canon is something real that actually happened, and uncanon can be anything that is fictional. But, if you don't want that up there, I/you can change it to "Fanfictional" or "Fanfictionous Pairings" or something. And about the templates for spoilers and such: Just tell me what colour(s) you want it, and what you want it to say, and I can make that happen. Nothing too fancy, though ^^ DetectiveLayton92 23:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah...I put canon there for couples that have HAPPENED, such as Soton, and Clershel. Uncanon would be, following this, couples that haven't HAPPENED, such as Fluke and Descolay. I also put categories saying CanonXCanon, OcXOc, and CanonXOc. Basically, I mean canon by real PL characters - Layton, Luke, e.g - and OC by fanfictionous ones (anyones with an Oc part in are fanfictionous) . So Fluke would be CanonXCanon, Eliza and Simon would be OcXOc, and Descole and Sonatta would be CanonXOc. That's the technical terms I put forth; I guess you can say I did two canons. For the template? Hrm... something with a quote or the likes. "I don't understand, Professor. Why have we got a template here?" ; that would be AWESOME!!! It could be purple, saying "This article contains spoilers for __________. Please turn away now if you are not aware of this." Something like that. Is that too complicated? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I think I know what you're saying. I'll try to rework the Navbar so it's clearer :) And yeah, that isn't hard. Now, in the blank, you want the game name, right? Yeah, I'll get to that when I get access to my laptop. (My laptop is slowly dying, so I'm editing from my 3DS now ><) DetectiveLayton92 21:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I made it a bit complex, heh heh, but that's how my mind works. The more sections there are, the more chance people have at finding the exact couple they want! Yes, I do want it in the blank. I'm lucky that my labtop is quite new...I still get pi$$ed off with it though xD Thanks for all the work you are doing; you and Sophia are like co founders! I haven't found anyone else besides Clanice... :') Well, at least I haven't got any annoying WCs on the loose! :D User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't Have A Title XD No seriously, I don't have a title for this post XD Anyway, some questions: #Why haven't you followed me on Twitter? I think (I should be, anyway) I'm following you...? It'd be nice for us to follow each other's Tweets ^^ #Is there a name/page for Descolemmy? Oops, I mean, DescoleXEmmy? Since you're obsessed with them and all. Quite frankly, I think they're like, the best un-canon couple X) #Do you think I/we could talk Sophia into making a pairing for DescoleXKathleen? I mean, even though she's not continuing that story, I think that'd be awesome. #Do you want me to kind of organise/clean-up the main page for you? I mean, I don't think the page format is necessary...? #You should really read Jacob's Ladder over on the LOCs Wiki! It's now officially hilarious and...inappropriately dirty XD #I swear there was something else I was going to ask you...Oh well. If it's important, I'll remember eventually XD Yup, that's about it. DetectiveLayton92 05:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) #God I love Gus XD He was drugged and loopy when he said that line to a girl who was a baddie XD # *squee* I just love them more and more X) And here...hmm...she looks uncannily like someone I know very well...XD #I know. I think she's kind of given up on it, though I threatened her to write a death scene, which should give us more than enough information to make a page with. God, the stuff she comes up with... #What do you mean? I just meant to clean up the PLLove Wiki's home page...? Yeah, I could make a copy of it in a blog post or something just for future reference, but that's not exactly what I meant... #Feh, I should know. With Innuendo and such...XD She's so very sarcastic and snarky, which is to say it's basically me in her shoes X) Yeah, I'll eventually get around to Nightshade hopefully soon, I just need to kind of plan it out with Sophia's help ^^ #Nope, I don't remember. But OTP? I'm not sure. Where did you see it written down? As in, how was it used? #And thank you for the comment on JL ^^ DetectiveLayton92 19:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Hm...how did I not see THAT coming? XD Go 'head, dear, if you feel like you have to." #Oh, we're talking about two totally different Guses XD Mine is from a TV show, yours is from SC ^^" But that's ok, too. #Who do you think I meant? Jeanne, of course. Wait a minute...Emery? Why does that name sound so not familiar? XD And yes, feel free to add any potential innuendos (I don't have the time nor guts to add them myself XD) #I don't know why, but like always, about halfway through her writing process, she loses interest or suddenly thinks her work isn't good anymore, whereas I can see the potential. It's unfortunate, really. #Yeah, I'll try and do that sometime. I'm really not supposed to be on the computer at all today, since I have homework (I've got the rest of my 5-day weekend ahead of me O.O) But yeah, I'll clean it up a bit. #Yeah, but writing as if Jeanne is myself gives me a chance to express my sarcasticness X) #I think that explanation is as good as any. #Thank you again ^_^ DetectiveLayton92 20:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) #Yeeahhh...no. The biggest difference is that my Gus is black XD And LS, his name is 'Tweeds'. Sounds so weird now, doesn't it? #I wouldn't say 'hoarding'...X) But either way, it's a really good pic. And thank you for adding! Looking back at what I wrote in JL...I can't even begin to comprehend what I just did XD #I get frustrated if I don't just sit down and type the whole entire story in one sitting XD #Yeah. You know, Jeanne is the PMS bi-otch, and Nicole is the more sensitive side to her XD That's fine. I don't really care about whatever terms of endearment you use ^^ Just as long as they're tolerable XD And just as a side note, I've got a few minutes to spare on Chat (on here, mind you) DetectiveLayton92 20:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) #No, I never did read the full version, I don't think. I should, though. And no, not on Twitter. I know, her little catchphrases rub off on you XD #Ah, my oversight. 'All at once' is what it means. #XD You don't sound convinced. I think it's fun, but that's just me. What's funny is that bugg*r isn't really used as a swear word here >< Uh, 6 to 9 my time or your time? Hmm... for me, it depends. Usually I'll be on at around 4 PM, which is midnight where you are, I assume. I'm usually online on the weekends, mostly. DetectiveLayton92 18:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) #Film for what? I was talking about LLAS and such. Yeah, she's got me saying 'dear' and 'bloody' XD And no problem on the cleaning up of the Home page. If you want to change it, then go ahead. This is your Wiki, after all. I'm just helping out. And oh my gawd, a NINE-YEAR-OLD?!?! Jeez, my mother would've literally killed me (or at least grounded me for the rest of my life) if I would've cursed when I was that young. Jeez. 6 to 9 your time would be impossible for me to be on at that time >< Oh well, we'll just have to make things work. And why 'film' in all caps? I know, I'm barely allowed to stay up 'til 10. DetectiveLayton92 19:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. I'm not even allowed to say 'damn' but I do anyway XD I meant as in, you typed 'film' in all caps ('FILM') It's no biggie, probably just a typing error. ^^" Yeah, I'll be on this weekend a little. Or a lot. Depends on the amount of homework and when I get up. (I usually get up at like, 10 or 11 XD) DetectiveLayton92 04:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I managed to find it on Quizazz, and it's pretty good! ^^ So far, anyway. Hope you finish soon. And what's that LS-ED time issue you've been having? DetectiveLayton92 19:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I'm not sure about that. She died a year before ED, and when she died, she was 22 and he was 33. And ED isn't quite a year after LS, but I doubt that makes a difference. I should ask her. DetectiveLayton92 21:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) BrittneyXLayton Sorry, that other message was getting really long X) Anyway, can you help me make BrittneyXLayton and BrittneyXLuke pages? I mean, you're better at this than I am ^^ I mostly just need help figuring out names for them. Thank you! DetectiveLayton92 03:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, ok. I just needed the names, and I'd go through and find some stuff. But go right ahead; I'm not stopping you. And...hmm...I'm not sure. The story's not even finished, is it? I can't think of any. >< Sorry. Holy crap, I just remembered something! Ok, first, do pairings absolutely have to be boyfriendXgirlfriend or something like that? Because, as you were thinking with user pairings, I'm thinking something along the lines of relatives...? As in, AriannaXTony, etc, and...wait, have you read Bitter Truth on the LOCs Wiki yet? I had better not say who I want a pairing for... Anyway, I just thought I'd put that out there. And we should really have a page or a To-Do list for pairing pages that we have to make so we can keep track. After all, it's just me, you, and Sophia, and we've got to stay organised, right? DetectiveLayton92 23:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you anyhow for the skeleton. I should probably be focusing on them more than Desconatta, but you know... No, as in, SophiaXDetective user pairings. Yeah, BT is probably the best and yet worst of my stories...And are you kidding? I haven't figured out Nightshade at ALL >< I'm having one of those terrible bouts of writer's block DX And...do any more of what? Well, I can set up a page for you today (erm, yesterday, by the time you read this) and you can post them on there. If they're really that dated, we can always update them. Yeah, I'll get Clanice's permission for you. If she doesn't already finish it herself, I'm sure she'll let you finish it for her. I knew it was only a matter of time before it died. Yeah, I'll help out over there a little more, but knowing Sophia, she's bound to have a few ways to access the Internet X) And I officially am addicted to gressenhelleruniversity.com now XD DetectiveLayton92 01:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Aw. Epic fail. XD Well, it's just hard for me to figure it out, because it's likely going to be very complicated. Lots of twists and turns, and you know how it is with spies. Everybody's paranoid and no one is your friend, ya know? And even if I didn't fill in plot holes, guess which one of our DEAR FRIENDS would point it out to me? XD Jacob's Ladder is a story starting a year before Last Specter, and skimming through the entire series, ending right before my first saga starts. It's more of background info than anything. And yeah, I thought of letting her get knocked up, but then Sophia told me her story, and it would be unfortunately cliché :( Jacob's Ladder was just a name I thought of in class. I knew it was a fancy-schmancy string trick, and it sounded good XD Nightshade is after Bitter Truth. Like, a week after. Alright. That was more of an effort to keep myself organised X) And don't get too carried away with rearranging Desconatta, 'kay? :D Truthfully, I stalk every edit made to the Wiki that's worth looking at O__O ("What the bloody dolphins" XD) Oh, I do so enjoy your little phrases X) You mean, 'a few ways', don't you? I meant as in, even though her laptop's dead, and this has happened before, she's got other means of logging on and editing (using the school's computers, etc) Unfortunately, I don't. I should get down on my knees and beg my mother to let me get a dA, shouldn't I? Wait. Why the hell am I asking you? Of course I should XD And thank you ^_^ And do you want me to ruin your brain even more, by sending you a link to a perfectly devious rated-T-for-teen Innuendo fanfic someone has written on FF.net? *evil look* DetectiveLayton92 02:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorree! Haven't been on to answer: I'm sick now, though, so I'm not at school at ALL >< EBI? And for you to live up to her sarcasm or what? And yeah, I don't think she could resist pointing it out to me X) Huh. If you hadn't have told me that, I wouldn't have known it started that early. I thought it was just UF ^^ Well, weird, no. But traumatic, DEFINITELY. Well, if you're dead, then I don't see the point in answering your question XD Naw, I'll bite. It's not relevant. At least, not really. That's what's so great about it XD D'ok. Hehe, bloody snakes. You can put 'bloody' in front of pretty much anything, can't ya? X) Yeah, I kinda figured. I just hope she gets a new computer soon :\ Here. A story that should really be rated M, but noooo, it's just T. What one did you read that was M?! DetectiveLayton92 16:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yesh ^^ Naw, I don't take offense. Why should I? But it's not Nicole who's sarcastic. It's me ^^ Oh gawd, bloody rope! You don't suppose it was tied in a noose, do you? XDXD I saw. Well, I'm glad she has some access, because I don't think the Wiki could function without her X) And thank you *evil laugh* I shall get started reading these. DetectiveLayton92 17:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) What Wiki is she on? Love the British-ness XD Yeah, a lot of my friends say "gov'nah" to each other XD She's currently ranting with me on Chat, and it's very humourous XD Ah, it gets better. And yeah, I love all those. They're all good. I hate to admit it, but even the Layke one XD DetectiveLayton92 19:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just talking about random things: school, Wiki Contributors, RP accounts on dA...the usual XD I know, some of them are really good. I've been reading Demmy ones, now. DetectiveLayton92 23:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just saying what me and Sophia were talking about ^^ Oh, did I say Demmy? I meant Lemmy >< So sorry. There's like, no Demmy ones, which totally SUCKS. Maybe I should write one...XD Ok, maybe not. Oh, and I have permission to get a dA account (I'll probably be doing that now) DetectiveLayton92 18:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah ^^ I posted some of my favourite sunset pictures ^^ Do you have a dA? And on the ToDo list, what do you mean by profile pictures and 'putting them together' and such? Yeah, I can upload pictures, but why would we need profiles...? DetectiveLayton92 22:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that shouldn't be too hard. And I can find other pictures of them, too (like I have been doing). And ZOMFG, I shall upload my awesome pic for Desconatta later (breakfast XD) And it's like, totally awesome. DetectiveLayton92 18:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, no. It shouldn't be an issue, but I do have to ask you something. Do you know how to do Licensing on photos? If you don't, that's ok, but that means you'll have to slow down on uploading pics so I can License them and catch up. Yeah, I'll upload it right now. I've already uploaded it everywhere but here. XD I know, SERIOUS time gap. And can you please get on Chat, like, right now? On here? Please? It would make talking a lot easier... DetectiveLayton92 19:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thank you. I will do more, I promise, but I just haven't thought of any yet, and I don't have a lot of time to work on them. And yeah, that's definitely Tim Curry XD He's awesome. And do you want me to post my Demmy fan-fic (more of a one-shot) here or something? I don't have a FF.net account, and I can post it either on the Layton OCs Wiki and send you a link, or I can post it here on your talk page, though the next message will be strictly that. I'll type it in my sandbox at the LOCs Wiki first, though. DetectiveLayton92 18:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really? I thought for sure it was him... huh. Ok. I think I'll post it here just because it's easier. (And it's written in third-person, and I haven't written in third-person for a long time, so it may be a bit 'rough'.) Demmy fan-fic ^^ (No title: couldn't think of one.) "Just unhook me and I'll tell you what you want!" Emmy's shackles dug into her wrists as she attempted to break free. It wasn't successful. "I don't believe I can do that," said Descole, folding his arms. He looked down at the girl he had chained to a post, her arms pinned above her head. Emmy growled. "Ok, I know that you know that I work for Reinel. I admit to that." "Good, but that's not the answer I was looking for." Descole knelt down so that he was eye-level with Emmy, and this made her nervous. She wanted to back up, to just disappear, but the wooden post stopped her. "Then what answer ARE you looking for?!" Descole gently lifted Emmy's chin so she was looking right at him, no matter how much she tried to cower. "How much have you told Reinel?" he asked in a soothing but stern voice. Emmy scoffed. "That's what you wanted to know? Why would you care what I told him?" She could see the anger rising up in him, and decided to push her luck even further. "What are you gonna do if I don't tell you, huh? Hit me?" "Did I ever give you authority to challenge me?" Descole stood up, towering over her, now that he had brought himself to his full height, and raised his hand to strike her. Emmy squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the excruciating pain that was sure to follow. But it never came. When Emmy opened her eyes, she saw an agitated and frustrated man, sighing and shaking his head as he lowered his arm. This was not the Descole she knew. Descole hadn't really ever abused a woman like that before, but what was stopping him now? He had to admit that Emmy was quite attractive--with her dark eyes and long brunette hair and curves he hadn't noticed before--but was that really getting in the way? Ashamed and with a slightly smaller ego, he mumbled, "Sorry." "It's...it's ok. I guess," said Emmy, reassuring Descole that he wasn't the only one confused by his actions. He shot another quick glance at his captive, who stared at the floor now, wishing to be free, and his body acted before his mind could. "What are you doing?" asked Emmy. She watched as the man went to the post behind her, and felt the strain on her wrists release. She fell forward with a gasp, catching herself only by her palms, which landed on the dusty concrete floor. Descole extended a hand and helped her up. Emmy rubbed her raw skin and brushed the dirt off her trousers. "Um...I don't really know what to say--" "Just go," Descole dismissed, pointing towards the door. Emmy nodded. "Right." But she had a sudden change of heart when she turned to walk out. It was an impulse, really. But it certainly took Descole by surprise. Instead of simply walking away, taking her release as a favour and being grateful, Emmy had turned back around and kissed him. A nod or a simple "thank-you" would've sufficed. But Emmy believed that it wouldn't be enough, and pressed her soft, warm lips to his for a moment, her hand resting on his cheek. Descole felt something he hadn't ever felt before. Warmth enveloped him and he wanted it to last for as long as possible. Forever, even. But that would never happen, as the feeling abated when Emmy pulled away. She started towards the door, and with one final, painful glance over one of her sad, slightly drooping shoulders, left. Descole was alone once more. Tell me if you found any errors and if you liked it ^^ (And if you could think of a good title XD) DetectiveLayton92 19:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) XDXDXD Love it! For making it up on the fly, that was pretty good ^^ Most all my stories are written out on paper before I type them -_- And yes, dear, you're free to use it ^^ I'm glad you like it. ♥ (I do too ^^) DetectiveLayton92 01:05, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :D I have a picture of Big Ben on mine ^^ And did you hear what Sophia said? I doubt you have, so I'll tell you. She said that she's "kind of dreading the day that she gets her laptop replaced" and she fears she'll "become addicted to the Internet again." How dreadful is that! I mean, she said she misses us, but really... I just hope she comes back soon. And I've finally gotten some ideas about Nightshade! And Killjoy, too! Nightshade's gonna be awesome, and the title is actually RELEVANT this time! X) DetectiveLayton92 00:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Aww, my teachers nor my classmates don't have any clue who he is >< I wish they did XD And yes, I've got stories spilling out of my...ears. I'll clean it up for you and say 'ears' XD Yeah, I should've probably waited to add that so I didn't spoil it. Don't worry, I won't. But when I get the chance, I'll bounce my ideas off of Sophia. DetectiveLayton92 04:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: We should really start using a title Of course I meant the place, silly! ^^ Big Ben isn't a person as far as I know. O.O Spoilers X) Let me say some spoilers for Nightshade: Jean obviously figures out who shot Jeanne, by reading her diary. He decides to publish it and make it into a book, but it's not really sold world wide or anything. What am I forgetting...? Oh, and Jeanne--er, more like her spirit--decides to "haunt" him, though it's not as bad as it sounds XD DetectiveLayton92 06:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) XD Funny funny. Oh! *head desk* Dammit! Did you ever read Jacob's Ladder? Because, well, yeah, she was shot through the heart by a sniper rifle a year before JL. But she lives, ya know. O.O Go with your intuition, dear. It'll make for a great story ^-^ DetectiveLayton92 01:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah X) She never wanted him to know 'cuz that's like, official and confidential, ya know. And plus, it's a little embarrassing. What stories of mine have you read, again? Oh, and I have an idea (two, actually) for pictures of Jeanne. I'm determined to draw one that shows her scar from the bullet, and another showing her tattoo on her ankle ^^ OMFG That's hilarious XDXDXD Hmm, Claire's POV, right? (Oh, I just got a tooth pulled, which hurts like hell, and now the power's out DX) DetectiveLayton92 01:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Naw, I wouldn't ever be mad at you ^^ Oh, Nicole doesn't come in until Shadowed Abductor ^^ And no, Nightshade isn't done. I have to Google what kinds of operations/missions/whatever that MI6 would have with the US. ..........>< So very difficult to write about something you don't know -_- XDXD Maybe it was a little rushed, but it's funny. I love Nicole's expression: What the hell?!?! *dies* Oh, let's see, Luke, Layton, Bill, Claire, Alexis, and...am I forgetting anybody? That's like, a lot of people in that tiny tiny car XD Hmm...maybe. ^^ It's hard to draw them because, first of all, I suck at drawing Descole, so I have to use a base or something. Secondly, the pic I've got in mind deals with him with his mask off. And you KNOW that's not gonna end well. But it always takes me a long time for pictures (luckily Spring Break is coming up!) DetectiveLayton92 23:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Aw, I knew there was some girl I was forgetting...XD I know, that *******************--Oh, the names I call him. Yeah, a base, like, something you kind of trace but not really. I almost feel bad for cheating, but then again...XD (Oh, and I get to go see The Hunger Games movie soon! *squee*) DetectiveLayton92 01:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Jakes sucks too. And I absolutely love what Descole called him: "A fool, a dullard" etc. And he IS! Nope, but it sounds cool X) DetectiveLayton92 05:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) On dA there's a group with Descole, Clive, and Anton: "The Three Lords of Sexyness" XDXD Really? Huh. I kind of like Oswald. You know, before he was arrested. God I guess! XD But it sounds cool, though. What gaming platform? 3DS? DS? DetectiveLayton92 18:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You should look at the picture I just uploaded to the LOCs wiki XD I can just hear "Bringin' Sexy Back" playing in her head XDXDXD DetectiveLayton92 15:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) XDXD Thank youz ^^ And yeah, snow. It hasn't stopped yet. We've got weird weather here. Poor little daffodils! They're suffocating under the snow XD DetectiveLayton92 16:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you kidding? They started blooming like, a week ago here ^^ DetectiveLayton92 17:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Good news: Me and Sophia have been coming up with ideas for our stories, so lucky for you, Nightshade will come sooner than you probably thought ^^ And, (not to brag ^^) I've got this really cute Desconatta pic, and I'll probably get it done in a few days or so. I swear, you'll die squeeing over the glompy cuteness X) DetectiveLayton92 20:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Good, good (I'll have to actually get around to reading it *shot*) I should be done erasing in...maybe today? Hm. I'll keep you updated. DetectiveLayton92 16:41, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Aw, I want one of those! I saw your picture of his hat XD Oh, I'm already on Spring Break (I think it's Easter break for you). Hey, we're on Chat on PL, wanna come? ^^ DetectiveLayton92 18:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: User Templates Oh, sure you can~! I'm fine with that. (And since I got a graphics tablet, and school is drawing to a finish, I should really be able to whip out some more drawings (Probably of Audrey and Brittney and, of course Nicole) ) DetectiveLayton92 18:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: (forgo- oh wait) Request! I think it already has been deleted; I searched it, and it came up with the deleted page thing. 15:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) WTF?! Guess what I saw when I logged on to dA this morning? YOUR ACCOUNT. DEAD. DEACTIVATED. QUESTION: WHY?!?! DetectiveLayton92 18:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sort of...well, fed up of having so many websites to look at. This account is getting deactivated as well in a couple of working days, so I'm making a new one. And also the wikia will probably be up for adoption soon... I just got a little stressed last night ^^' Oh. I totally get it. Sometimes I get fed up with all of it, too X) So does that mean you're not going back to dA...well, ever? :( DetectiveLayton92 02:50, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lilpuzzlette!! Im wondering if I could have your E-mail?? If u said yeas send me a post on twitter. Thanks!!! Luketriton13 02:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC)02:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) WHY HELLO Special message from elleh and adam from AC wiki "come join us now okayz" "HAI SHAUNA." buh bye DaikoraxV2 (talk) 20:56, October 28, 2013 (UTC)